creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser Jr
|} Bowser Jr., known in Japan as Koopa Jr. (not to be confused with Koopa Kid), is the secondary antagonist of the Mario series, and is the only child son of Bowser and the apparent heir of the Fire Kingdom. He debuted in Super Mario Sunshine. He acts as the main antagonist of both Super Mario Sunshine, and New Super Mario Bros., with his fatheronly playing a minor role in each. He is a playable character in various multiplayer Mario games. Since his debut, he has stolen the spotlight as the main villain from his father in a few Mario games. Profile Physical appearance Bowser Jr. shares many physical similarities with his father, but he has a red ponytail as opposed to Bowser's spiked hair, small black beady eyes, a more rounded snout, and a single sharp tooth visible in his overbite—features which, along with his body shape, make him look almost identical to Bowser himself at a younger age. He often wears a bandana. In Super Mario Sunshine, it was originally blue with a messy drawing of Mario's distinctive nose and mustache, but that was later replaced with a white one with a mouth and sharp teeth drawn on it, which he puts over his real mouth to look more intimidating. Personality traits Bowser Jr. is mostly bold and energetic, often causing mischief throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. He can sometimes be very arrogant and childish, getting whatever he wants through lies and trickery. A side to Bowser Jr.'s arrogance is shown in Bowser Jr.'s Journey, where Bowser Jr. outrightly stated to the Koopalings that he doesn't need their assistance; this lead to the Koopalings abandoning him. Bowser Jr. possesses great respect and admiration for his father, and his drive to prove himself to him is often the result of his small size which makes him looked down upon. Bowser Jr. also tends to be lazy, mostly relying on technology (his Koopa Clown Car) rather than brute strength to attack his opponents.1 Despite his considerable faults, Bowser Jr also has a tendency to acknowledge his mistakes and make things better, and he can also be surprisingly selfless. At times, he even expresses a wish to be a hero and be adored and admired by the masses. Powers and abilities Bowser Jr. is highly skilled in using his weapons and powers compared to the Koopalings. He varies different skills such as healing, timing and transforming. Paraphernalia Tools * Baseball Bat: Bowser Jr. uses the baseball bat when attending sport games related to baseball. * Dice Block: A standard Dice Block can be used in Mario Party series. ** Bowser Jr. Dice Block: Bowser Jr.'s unique Dice Block is only used in Super Mario Party. ** Heart Dice Block: Bowser Jr. may interrupt the Heart Star Colony event, forcing players to roll their dice again. Bowser Jr. uses the same dice. Whomever has the same color, he will give them two Mini Ztars. * Tennis Racket: Bowser Jr. uses his own racket when attending sport games related to tennis. Transportation * Junior Clown Car: Bowser Jr. regularly uses his Junior Clown Car due to his own laziness.1 * Kart: Like most Mario Kart characters, Bowser Jr. uses it for competitions. * 'Bike: Like most Mario Kart characters, Bowser Jr. uses it for competitions. Weapons * Magic Paintbrush: The paintbrush was created by Professor E. Gadd. Bowser Jr. uses it to transform into Shadow Mario. Portrayals Since his first appearance in Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser Jr. is voiced by Dolores Rogers. He is later voiced by Caety Sagoian. Game Appearances : Main article: Bowser Jr's appearances Profiles and statistics Bowser Jr. is considered a middleweight in spin-offs. Most game descriptions mentions Bowser relating the Bowser Jr.. Trivia * According to the official Mario Power Tennis website, it says Bowser Jr. lives on 48 Lava Cul-De-Sac, Magma Manor. * The pads of Bowser Jr's feet are similar to Birdo's. * It is revealed in Super Mario Galaxy that Bowser Jr. has two fangs, one just sticks out more. * While Shigeru Miyamoto was answering one of the questions, it was recognized that he knew who Bowser Jr.'s mother is, despite it not shown.2 Gallery Artwork Screenshots Robert Bowser Bernard Koopa, Jr.3 but usually simply referred to as Bowser Junior, or simply Junior, is one of the main characters in SuperMarioLogan. He is the fan version of the Super Mario villain of the same name. He is the most common character in the series. He is the secondary deuteragonist of the series but he is the main protagonist of the Bowser Junior's Summer School videos and The School videos. In earlier videos, he was the unbeloved son of Bowser, and was usually parented by Chef Pee Pee. His best friends are Joseph and Cody, and they hang out with each other pretty much all the time. In his first appearance, Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures episode 5 (Season 2), he is the main antagonist. Personality Bowser Junior's personality was extremely variant in earlier videos and over time has had numerous different sides to him. Over 5 years of appearing in videos. he has been stupid, manipulative, energetic, immature, naughty, troublesome, selfish, demanding, whiny, bothersome, retarded, semi-racist, annoying, and not very smart. He bothered and annoyed everyone around the house, especially Chef Pee Pee, and always caused a disruption that usually leads to Bowser yelling at Chef Pee Pee for it or vice/versa. Whenever he asks for something, he usually asks Chef Pee Pee for it. On many occasions, he asks for something very stupid such as in Bowser Junior's Midnight Snack! when he asks Chef Pee Pee to buy him a snack at the gas station even though there is a mountain of snacks to eat at the house. In earlier videos He was also a somewhat picky eater and was also a spoiled brat because in Bowser Junior's Summer Vacation, he demanded Chef Pee Pee to buy him all the trains but he only got two from the store. Junior loves his train toy Thomas a lot, so he gets depressed if he loses it as shown in Bowser Junior Loses Thomas!. He also gets rabies and starts acting weird in Bowser Junior Gets Rabies!. When the squirrel bit him, he turned into a wild animal and was foaming at the mouth. Chef Pee Pee gave him a pill and that made Junior feel better and then he bit him. At the end of the video, Bowser Junior said that "Chef Pee Pee was having "babies" himself. One of the most notable things about Junior is how he has changed over time. In his first appearances in 2013-14 when Junior was a spoiled brat who portrayed a general child that age. Over the next few years, Junior started to become smarter, but still was stupid sometimes when he was with Joseph and Cody. Since Bowser Junior has turned 8, he has been quite a bit more mature. One notable video with this was The Baby Project! where Junior was strongly encouraged to do as good as possible and fighting the retartedness of Jeffy. It is a very unique aspect how Junior is growing over time. It's pretty apparent that Junior has some serious mental instability (or it is typical for a child his age), if anything happens that may affect him badly, or something doesn't go his way, he will react in very unhinged and insane episodes. As seen in Bowser Junior's Punishment! Junior was placed in the corner for five minutes and he was acting all weird, and in Bowser Junior Loses Thomas! he lost Thomas and was sad all day. In Bowser Junior Needs Glasses! Junior wore glasses and his friends made fun of him so he read a medical book and got smarter and thinks he's smarter than everyone. In Bowser Junior's Flu Shot! Junior was scarred after he got his flu shot and was on a wheelchair and wore a cast on his leg where he got his flu shot and claims to have been "shot" by the Brooklyn guy. And in Bowser Junior's Cookies! He left a sticky note which had cookies written on the fridge and was hoping for Chef Pee Pee to get him cookies but Chef Pee Pee said that he didn't see it and Junior kept repeating he didn't see it and placed sticky notes all over the house and the car. It's also noted that Junior doesn't have a sense of empathy because he told Joseph to stop crying over his “dead” mom in Bowser Junior Sneaks Into A Movie! On several occasions, he is found to be racially prejudice to black people. This is evident in Black Yoshi's Job (Black Yoshi is asked to babysit Junior while Bowser and Chef Pee Pee go to the hospital) when Junior is surprised to see Black Yoshi walk up to him while he is playing with his dinosaurs. Junior cries, "Oh my god! Black Guy! Don't take my money! Protect me, dinosaurs!" Black Yoshi then asks, "Why is everyone in this house so racist?" There is another occasion in Bowser Junior's 6th Birthdayafter he opens the door to let Cody and his family inside, not expecting Cody to have a black step-father. Junior is also known for sharing false stories. For example, in Bowser Junior's Flu Shot!, He explains to Joseph and Cody that a guy came in with a gun, shot Bowser and Chef Pee Pee, and getting shot in the knee. Also, in No Crust!, he explains to the Brooklyn Guy that Chef Pee Pee used a chainsaw to "kill" his sandwich, in reality, all he did was cut the crust. In Chef Pee Pee The Octopus!, he falsely said Chef Pee Pee wants to be an octopus. In the video Loch Ness Monster! Junior showed a fake video and lied about it for a while. Though he did owe up to it in the end. He has made extremely poor choices on more than one occasion such as in Bowser Junior gets Rabies and Bowser Junior's Doll like trying to pet a rabid squirrel and trying to throw water bombs in the house respectively and lacks common sense which leads to him being half dumb. He is also addicted to Doofy The Dragon, similar to his Dad's TV addiction to Charleyyy and Friends, though to a much lesser extent. However, despite all of this, even Junior is capable of genuine kindness. The shining example of this is when he felt bad for Chef Pee Pee's suffering on his birthday, and as an apology, threw a surprise birthday party for him, with Joseph and Cody's help! He even apologizes for treating Chef Pee pee badly for the entire time they've known each other (although, thanks to the new status quo, this is rendered redundant via negative continuity). Despite being a generally dumb character, he has shown to act smart on some occasions such as Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 5 where he states that blue stars are hotter than red stars, in Cool Cody! where Bowser Junior figures out how to change Cody back to normal, in Bowser Junior's Bad Luck! he states that superstitions are not real and that all the bad luck he was getting were coincidences. In Bowser Junior's Piggy Bank! he knows how to stop his dad from getting arrested without getting himself in trouble and in Broken where he has the idea to put the one-piece tuxedo on Ken and give it to Cody so he stops crying. Along with Joseph, Bowser Junior keeps trying to prove to Cody that Ken is a doll and that the Sun is a planet (although he no longer seems to argue this after Bowser Junior Goes To The Sun!).He also uses a bowling ball,a trail of cheezitz,an oven,a golden watch,and an electrified doorknob as a trap to kill 3 robbers (1 survived but was imprisoned). He doesn't act very bratty anymore, as he improved from military school. He's also simply grown up over the past few years, as he was just 4 in his first modern appearance. History The Clown Car was a present given to Bowser before his father left for war. Bowser kept the Clown Car in a storage box until years later, when he decided to search through it. Bowser Junior saw the Clown Car and wanted to use it, but Bowser denied his request. When Bowser was away, with the help of Cody and Joseph, Bowser Junior managed to steal it and fly in it. He then shot a cannonball on the glass table, eventually leading his father to give Junior one final chance but was sent to military school after he destroyed the remains of Bowser's cat. After military school, Joseph gave Bowser Junior the Clown Car to break the glass table once again to revert him back to his original self. Criminal Record Despite being young, he has a criminal record. Most crimes are due to lack of common sense and revenge. (But he can't be convicted of the crimes due to his age) * Assault -''' In Bowser Junior's Nerf Gun, Junior shot Chef Pee Pee in the eye with a Nerf Gun. He also hit Jeffywith a beer bottle in Jeffy's Fidget Spinner!. In The Restraining Order! He and his friends bite Chef Pee Pee for no apparent reason. * 'Murder - ' In Bowser Junior's Package and Evil Chef Pee and Home Alone 1 and 2 and Cody the Vampire, Junior murders Bowser, Chef Pee Pee, Cody (along with Joseph), Ringo, Simmons, Elmo, and Sharon (though in the latter two videos, it was in self-defense, and therefore justified). He also ate Jeffy's two kids in Jeffy Has Kids!. He also murdered the main titular character like Drawing Jeffy in Drawing Jeffy! and Scooter in Jeffy's Clone! * 'Animal Cruelty - ' In The Dog Show, Junior states he hits Chompy a lot. * 'Child Abuse - ' In Bowser Junior's Playtime 4 and 5, he shakes Phoebe, hits her and cooks her alive (although it was just pretend). * 'Arson -' Junior started a bushfire on the 4th of July with illegal fireworks. He also helped Joseph burn down their school in Bowser Junior's 1st Grade Part 5 (although he didn't know it was gonna burn down the school). He is also the main reason why the old house burned down. * '''Kidnapping '-' He Kiddnaped Peach in Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventures, and he along with Jeffy and Cody kidnapped Santa Claus and held him hostage. * Underage Driving - ' In Bowser Junior's Addiction, he uses the car to get to Starbucks. * '''Theft- ' In Jeffy's Fidget Spinner!, he stole Jeffy's fidget spinner. * 'Poisoning - '''He and Toad both put bleach in Chef Pee Pee's Sprite. * '''Robbery - '''Bowser Junior has been shown to rob many, including Joseph in Finders Keepers! and Jeffyin Jeffy's Fidget Spinner!. * '''Genocide '- In The Mystery Safe!, He nukes the North Pole, killing many inhabitants. * '''Fraud - He faked the Loch Ness monster footage. He also fakes being an adult when getting fireworks, lightsabers and lottery tickets. * 'Attempted Theft '- He tried to steal a chocolate bar from the gas station in Bowser Junior's Candy Bar. * 'Vandalism '- In Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday!, he destroyed Bowser's TV with a hammer. He also destroyed the table in Bowser Junior's Clown Car!. He also destroyed Jeffy's fidget spinner in Jeffy's Fidget Spinner!. He also destroyed the vase in Gravity! and a cup in Bowser Junior's Doll! and also Bowser's cup in Bowser Junior's Punishment! * 'Assisted Murder '- In Bowser Junior Almost Goes To Sleep Forever!, He pretends to save Chef Pee Pee's life as the Loan Dolphin pretended to shoot him but ended up refusing to block 2 shots and so letting Chef Pee Pee get killed. * 'Attempted Murder -' He tried to kill Joseph in Bowser Junior's Daddy Problem!. * 'Filing a false report -' In Chef Pee Pee's New Job!, he framed Chef Pee Pee for a crime he didn't commit while calling the cops. Relationships Chef Pee Pee In earlier videos Bowser Junior always annoyed Chef Pee Pee with his stupid requests, making Chef Pee Pee hate him. Because of this, every time when Junior is about to do something that could be dangerous in some way. Chef Pee Pee, similar to his hopes and dreams of killing Bowser, sometimes hopes he kills Junior in the process, but sadly for Chef Pee Pee, this never happens. He also annoys him by asking to play toys with him. Junior loves spending time with Chef Pee Pee but he never showed love back to Junior, For some reason, He is not angry or insulted from Chef Pee Pee calling him a Brat/Idiot/Slut Bowser Bowser Junior always interrupts his dad while he watches Charleyyy and Friends. Bowser occasionally likes his son, but he hates when he annoys him. He basically annoys him a lot and sometimes it leads to Bowser getting on him and on more than one occasion abuse him Despite this, he gets along with his dad okay and loves his dad very much and strives to be like him. However, this was in older episodes. In 2016, Bowser showed his good side to Junior, saying that he loves his son. Joseph Bowser Junior and Joseph (With his last name being "His friend from school") are friends that mostly meet at school or at Junior's home to play toys. What often happens is, if somebody is cooler than Junior, Joseph is on their side rather than on Junior's side. Cody Bowser Junior and Cody get along pretty well with each other. Like Joseph, he invites Cody to his house regularly. There are times when Bowser Junior is really mean and harsh to Cody. Cody keeps trying to tell him the truth about things (like the Sun being a star, Pluto no longer being a planet or the Earth being round), but Junior's nonsensical logic and denial makes it hard for Cody to reason with him. Toad Bowser Junior usually hangs out with Toad . They are very good friends, although Toad usually gets Junior in trouble, such as in April Fools! Mario Even though they rarely interact with each other, they seem to get along quite well in the recent episodes. In Bowser Junior's Game Night 3, They can get along well when yelling at Jeffy . They often get along well too in Jeffy's Birthday! and Smart Jeffy and say that whenever Junior is around, Jeffy gets less involved with him. However, in Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventure, Mario implied that he hated Junior. Despite that, in the recent video, they often get along well. Jeffy Bowser Junior met Jeffy in Bowser Junior's Game Night 3 and have shared a good relationship ever since. In recent videos, the two have played together more and usually have fun doing stupid stuff together, and Jeffy and Junior very rarely have arguments, they usually forget about it and move on. In Jeffy Loses His Teeth! he caused Jeffy to lose his teeth by using Jeffy's mouth as a tee for playing T-Ball and hitting him with the bat. Junior also somehow dislikes The Bunny Do! However, in Jeffy Has Kids! Jeffy shouted at Junior for killing Pusshole and Pusshole 2, who were Jeffy's kids. In Jeffy's Pokemon Card! though, Junior developed a hatred for Jeffy when Jeffy came up with terrible tricks and ideas with a card that Junior desired. Rosalina Bowser Junior first met Rosalina in Jeffy's Birthday! when he and his friends were about to go on the SkyTubes at Chuck E. Cheese's with Jeffy, and found her to be really hot. In Smart Jeffy, Junior caught Rosalina's attention by calling her "Busty Tits" and told her that Jeffy had an accident on the trampoline that was in his playroom. But it's unknown if these two characters share a good relationship or not. Brooklyn Guy Junior and The Brooklyn Guy were formerly enemies. In Bowser Junior Goes To Military School!, Brooklyn T. Guy, as his full name was revealed, treated Junior and the other students badly, as they went through a dangerous course, as the other students were killed by explosion, but Junior made it. Brooklyn Guy was impressed. Later, Junior was trapped and ate disgusting things, including nails, and was even forced to watch Big Hero 6, as Brooklyn Guy even burned Thomas. After Military School, Junior was not the same. In Bowser Junior's Package!, he jacked his Gak after all the chaos. However, later on, they seemed to get along, but in Jeffy's Kids!, Junior ate Puss Hole 1 and 2, so Jeffy called the cops. Brooklyn T. Guy then arrested him, calling him a “cereal killer”, and he was taken off to jail. But they are currently friends, as their past as enemies is over. Appearance Junior has dark black eyes with white pupils on the underside. He wears a large bib and four small bracelets with two on each arm. He has skinny arms and legs and slightly long fingernails. He also inherits his father's red hair and pale yellow skin. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Toys * Jeffy * Fidget Spinners (sometimes) * Hot girls * The Bunny Do! (maybe) * Annoying Chef Pee Pee and Cody * Thomas and Friends * Frozen * Olaf * Dinosaurs * Messes (sometimes) * Doofy The Dragon * Hanging out with his friends (Joseph and Cody, mostly) * Chompy * Pets * Theme parks * Video games * Birthdays * Puppies * Holidays * My Little Pony Coloring Books * His dad * McDonald's Happy Meals * Coca-Cola * Pepsi * Sprite * Mountain Dew * Sunkist * Hawaiian Punch * Caprisuns * SpongeBob SquarePants * Tootsie Rolls * Sandwiches with crust * Junk food and snacks * Chuck E. Cheese's * Chips Ahoy brand Cookies * Pizza * Soda * Macaroni and Cheese * Eating caterpillars * Microwaving butterflies * Walt Disney World * Rosalina (One sided attraction) * Joseph (Best Friend) * Toad * GoGurt * Throwing stuff * The color pink * Insulting Cody and Judy (Cody's mom) * Ice-cream * Doofy-O's * Winning (sometimes) * Go-Karts * Drawing Jeffy * Hawaiian Punch * Friends * PS4 * Board games * Having Game nights with friends * Discovering mythical creatures * Watching Dr.FinkleShitz * Cartoon Network * Mickey Mouse * The Flintstones (Chef pee pee Quits series only) * Cookies * Cupcakes * Minecraft * YouTube * Spider-Man * Desserts * Cool Stuff * Being a Grown Up * Hubba Bubba Gum * Gummy Worms * Being a T-Rex * Fireworks * Playtime * Xbox * Root Beer * Pinching Someone * Poliwhirl (Favourite Pokemon, he is later revealed to love the whole evolution line) * Politoad EX * The New House * Gak * Getting Superpowers * Candy bars (such as Hersheys) * Brazzers * His Dad's Clown Car * Twizzlers * Milk * Karoke Machine * Toys R Us (formerly, due to bankruptcy in 2018) * Credit Cards * Jokes * Jeffo * Codo * Water Balloons * Grits * Cheerios * Thomas the Tank Engine * Saying the N-word * Calling The Sun A Planet * Starbucks Coffee * Fidget Spinners * All Star by Smash Mouth (Favorite song, though he doesn't know all the words in American Idol: Season 2, Episode 1) * Target * Orange Juice * Walmart * Target * Mechazoid * Cheese sticks * Donald Trump * Republican * InfoWar * Clown Car * Chicken Nuggets * Parties * Meeting His Mom * MC Bloodstain music * Playing Playtime * Gas Station * Midnight Snacks * Being a brat (formerly) * AirPods Dislikes * His dad abusing him * Being called "Robert" (his real name) * Seeing Chef Pee Pee and his dad get angry at him * Getting bullied and picked on by somebody (yet he has no problem doing that to others) * The Ugly Red One * Threats * Not getting his way * Boring stuff * Chef Pee Pee‘s cooking * Batteries * Doing his homework * Losing Chompy * Loan Dolphin * The Squirrel * Losing his stuff (Even when he's not in trouble.) * Big Hero 6 (and by extension Baymax) * His dad sending him to Military School (Military School series only) * Military School (Military School series only) * Brooklyn Guy burning Thomas (Military School series only) * Sandwiches with no crust * Ken * Thomas being destroyed by the Brooklyn Guy * Charleyyy and Friends * Getting beat up for saying the n-word * Cotton balls * Getting blackmailed by Cody * Green Beans (just like Jeffy) * Corn Dogs * School * Nazi Cheeseburger * Fidget Spinners (sometimes) * Bully Bill * Bulbasaur and Ivysaur * Losing (sometimes) * Friends being cooler than him * Being Grounded (sometimes) * Having Broken Leg * Cody denying his ideas * Losing his toys (sometimes) * Chef Pee Pee dying (sometimes) * Evil Ken * Ken Puppet * Getting Glasses * Mrs. Coleman (for pressing this button) * Flu Shots * The Ouija Board * The Purge * His Dad (sometimes) * The Shark * Getting Punished (sometimes) * Missing a Birthday (Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday! only) * Cody's House * Joseph living in his house * Camping * Phoebe * Getting Stuck * KEN puns * Tests (sometimes) * Pimples * Listening to Cody * Cody's mom * Poliwag (formerly) * Tuna * Skittles (the candy, not the bird of the same name) * Apple Slices * Water * Broccoli * Cody (sometimes) * The Wii U * Irene * Losing his voice * Amazon * Little Caesars * Toys R Us going out of business * Zebra Cakes * Not having a mom * Black People * People pointing out his mistakes * Cookies that aren't the Chips Ahoy! brand * Saying the sun is not a planet * Emily ignoring him * Cody beating him up * Cody being gay * The evil happy meal box * Principal Steinbeck (school nemesis) * Cheeseball pranks * Beethoven music Pets * Crusty (formerly) * Stinky (formerly) * Rabbid (formerly) * The Puppy (formerly) * Chompy * Terrance * Wormy (formerly) * Melvin (formerly) * Goldfish (formerly) (co-owned with Bowser) * Parrot (formerly) (co-owned with Bowser) Death Counts This Shows How Many Times Does Bowser Junior's Dies. Types Of Deaths: Normal, Off-Screen, Possibly, Presumably, Debatable. Revived: Came back to life * Baby Mutant Turtles (normal) (Shot by Black Yoshi) * Bowser's Thanksgiving (normal) (Died in House Explosion) * Bowser Junior's Bubble Bath (normal) (Killed by a Shark) * Bowser Junior's Sleepover (presumably) (Killed by Chica) * Cody's Sleepover (possibly) (Killed by a Possessed Thomas) * Chef Pee Pee Quits! Part 4 (normal) (Ran over by Bowser) * Bowser Junior's Midnight Snack! (possibly) (Dies in a car explosion) * Bowser Junior's Addiction (off-screen) (Crashes Car) * The Warp Pipe! (normal) (Gets killed underground) * Bowser Junior's Nerf War! (normal) (Shot by Jeffy) * Bowser Junior's Halloween Problem! (possibly) (Killed by Freddy) * Bowser Junior's Lightsaber! (normal) (Killed by Yoda) * The Ouija Board! (off-screen) (Killed by a Possessed Ken) * Bowser Junior Goes To The Sun! (normal) (Burned to death after going into the sun) * Black Yoshi the Assistant! (off-screen) (Shot by Black Yoshi) * Netflix and Kill (off-screen) (Killed by the Girl) * Pinch! Pinch! Pinch! (normal) (Shot by Brooklyn Guy after pinching Him) * Jeffy's Tantrum! (debatable, since he had every opportunity to get out of the rope he accidentally hung himself with) * The Magical Button! (normal, revived) (Committed suicide to revive other people and soon Cody wished Junior back to life) * Bowser Junior's Allergy! (normal) (Exploded after finding out that 60% of his body is water) * The Fortune Cookies! (possibly) (wishes to be a rocket and crashes into Jupiter) * Bowser's Goldfish! (possibly) (Killed by Goldfish) * Jeffy Plays Fortnite! (normal) (Shot by Jeffy) * Jeffy's Energy Drink! (normal, revived) (Drank too much Energy Drinks) * Jeffy's Coma (Died in the earth explosion) Pokémon Team * Ivysaur * Pikachu * Pidgeotto Trivia * He might have a big butt which is probably why Cody has a crush on him and calls him tight butt. This may likely be Cody saying that as a way to try and hit on him. * Even though his name is "Bowser Junior," he's rarely called that but he is mostly called "Junior". * In some cases, Junior would represent "Envy", judging the fact that he has been feeling selfish from Cody (including his large box of crayons). * Logan has stated in a Chilly vlog that the current plush for Bowser Junior will be retired soon because it has a scorch mark on his face from Bowser Junior's Fireworks! that Logan doesn't want people to notice. * In Junior's early appearance, his behaviour is somewhat similar to that of Eric Cartman from South Park, most likely due to their spoiled bratty, and antagonistic behaviour. * Logan has said that Junior is his favorite character because he brings out his inner kid. * In his earlier appearances, he was almost bossy. * His favorite superhero is Spider-Man. In Bowser Junior's Halloween, Junior and Joseph were both dressed like Spider-Man and in Bowser Junior's 7th Birthday!, his birthday party was Spider-Man themed. * Bowser Junior's gamer tag is "GetRektFgtLol", but it was reported because he kept ruthlessly insulting everyone, especially Black Yoshi. * Bowser Junior has burned down more buildings than any other character in the series with 2, including the original house, and his first-grade school. * If you type "Bowser Junior" on YouTube's search bar, Bowser Junior Gets Sick! is the first thing that appears while Logan's channel icon is the third thing that appears. * Bowser Junior has had more birthday episodes than any other character in the series with 4. He's also had the most highlight for aging, showing his birth in Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures, and bringing him back at 2 years old, and now is 9 years old. * One time, Bowser Junior locked himself in his closet for a week straight. * In one episode, Bowser Junior Needs Glasses!, he is shown that he needs contacts in his eyes to see. * In a Dabhdude live stream, Logan stated that the reason Junior is in so many videos is because it's hard to think of ideas for the other characters. * He pronounces "Ever" as "Evur" sometimes due to his unusual speech. * His favorite song is "All Star" by Smash Mouth.4 * The reason why he got sent to military school is because he got into Bowser's clown car and broke the glass table in the video Bowser Junior's Clown Car!, and also in the video, Cody's Revenge!, he got blackmailed for throwing a temper tantrum after losing a game of Chess, throwing Ken, breaking a bowl of Raisin Bran, screaming and behaving badly, and breaking a jar that was in tribute to Mittens. * His theme song is "Get Outside" by Jason Farnham. * Bowser Junior's birth sign is Libra. * It was revealed in Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear!, that Junior had sidonglobophobia (fear of cotton balls). * He does hate Big Hero 6, Because he is voiced by Logan Thirtyacre , and Logan hates Big Hero 6. Bowser Junior and Mario are personas of Logan, and often portray his character through these characters. * His favorite number could possibly be seven, due to him thinking there were 7 pins in Truth Or Dare!, He claims that he can stay up until 7 AM in Bowser Junior's All Nighter!, and there are 7 parts of the Bowser Junior's Summer School series. When he asked for Chef Pee Pee to make food, he said to pick one meal most of the time he'll say "How about seven?" In Bowser Junior Goes To Disney World! Part 1when Bowser Junior wanted to get a zillion boxes of Doofy-O's to find the knife, though Chef Pee Pee didn't have a zillion dollars he said "Well um... How about seven?" In Bowser Junior's Summer Vacation when Chef Pee Pee denied Junior on getting a million toys he said: “How about seven?”. In The Fortune Cookies!, he wanted 7 Fortune Cookies. * In SuperPowers 2, it was confirmed that Junior was adopted by Bowser, but the episode may not be cannon, due to one of the characters dying, and reappearing later. * Bowser Junior is the 1st person to break world record before Shrek. * Despite having the second most death right behind Toad (see List of character deaths, Bowser Junior murdered the most people (22 people) right behind Does Bad Things Guy. (30 people). * Junior has the most deaths In the SML franchise so far with 23 deaths. * It is revealed that Bowser Junior is one of Logan's favorite characters along with Brooklyn T. Guy in one of dabhdude' Livestream.5 * Like Logan, Junior's favorite Pokemon is Poliwhirl, coincidentally this is also Satoshi Tajiri's (The creator of Pokemon) favorite Pokemon. * Junior is stated to be based off Haleigh, Logan and Lance's younger half sister, more so in earlier episodes where he was defined more as bratty and bossy. * Its possible he has Bipolar disorder as he sometimes overreacts and has mood swings frequently. * He cries over spilled stuff as shown in Chef Pee Pee Quits! Part 1 and in Chef Pee Pee's Restaurant!. * In Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday!, Junior's birthday is given as September 29, 2008. However, in The Call Of Duty Problem, which takes place two weeks before Christmas, Bowser states that Junior "just had a birthday", which implies that Junior has a December birthdate. * Junior's favorite show is Doofy The Dragon, as revealed in Bowser's House Fire!. * It is revealed in Jeffy's Taco Tuesday!, that he gets a $20 allowance each week, although he doesn't get it for doing chores, his dad just gives him the money every week for no reason although there could be a possibility that Bowser gave it to Junior for being so good to him. * Junior's favorite food is macaroni and cheese, This has been showed in many videos such as Bowser Junior's Macaroni and Evil Chef Pee Pee!. * Along with Bowser and Margaret, his favorite holiday is revealed to be Thanksgiving in The Big Thanksgiving. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Original characters